jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirate Magician's Lair
The Pirate Magician's Lair is an old mansion hidden deep within Never Land, where the legendary magician Beardini resides. Roles in the series The Pirate Magician's Lair first appeared in the episode "Invisible Jake", while hiking through the Never Land Jake and his crew discovers the lair of the Pirate Magician, which is now abandoned. While searching through the various wonder within magician's lair Jake come across a gold ring that turns the wearer invisible. Jake and crew decide to take the ring before it falls into the wrong hands.Captain Hook and his crew soon arrive determined to claim the ring power for himself. As Jake and his crew flee with the ring Hook and his men attempt to gain control of it the ring but it ends up in the hands of a mischievous monkey that activates the ring. While Jake and Hook crew search for the silly monkey, Izzy soon discovers a trail of banana peels and offer another banana for the invisible ring. The Monkey agrees to the deal returning the ring just in time as Hook and his forces attempt to swipe the ring from Izzy. Jake and his crew soon make this escape back to Pirate Island using the power of the ring to make Bucky invisible preventing Hook from trailing them. Little do the young pirates know, Hook soon become aware of there trick and manages to continue his pursuit for the ring by following the wake of their ship. Bucky soon drops his young friends off while he leads Hook far out to sea. Jake and his crew place their gold doubloons from an adventure into the Team Treasure Chest before placing the invisible ring safely out of Hook's reach in their treasure room. The Pirate Magician's Lair reappears in the episode "The Remarkable Beardini!", Captain Hook and Mr. Smee return to Pirate Magician's lair to find various other treasures Beardini may have left but while poking around the various chest Hook releases Beardini. Hook soon tricks Beardini into believing that Jake and his crew have stolen the invisible ring. But soon Beardini learn the truth that Jake and his crew merely protected the ring from falling into Hook's grasp. The Pirate Magician's Lair reappears in the episode "Beardini's Apprentice",Cubby wishes to learn how to do magic as good as the pirate wizard. But he happens to have some trouble. But Beardini reassures his new student that he needs confidants. But during the lesson Captain Hook and Smee sneak into to Beardini's lair to steal some magic. Beardini was furious at the villainous duo and ask Cubby to transport them out of his lair. Cubby accidentally sends Beardini away with Hook and Smee to a magical castle,Castle Castaway. Video games In the Disney Junior online game "Super Pirate Powers", the Pirate Magician's Lair is the second level Jake visits in his adventure to reclaim the Mega-Mecha Sword from Captain Hook. While traveling through Pirate Magician's Lair he uncovers the Invisibility Ring to aid in his quest. Gallery Pirate Magician lair-Invisible Jake02.jpg Skully&Jake-Invisible Jake.jpg Pirate Magician lair-Invisible Jake03.jpg The Remarkable Beardini!03.jpg Skully Cubby&IzzyInvisible Jake.jpg Magicians lair Jake&crew-Invisible Jake.jpg Hook&crew-Invisible Jake05.jpg Hook&crew-Invisible Jake04.jpg HookJake&crew-Invisible Jake01.jpg Pirate Magician's Lair-Super Pirate Powers.jpg Map-Super Pirate Powers.jpg Pirate Magician Lair Original Layout02.jpg Pirate Magician Lair Original Layout.jpg interior_pirate_magician_lair.jpg ruins_pirate_magician_lair.jpg Pirate Magician's Lair-Beardini's Apprentice01.jpg Pirate Magician's Lair-Beardini's Apprentice02.jpg Invisibility Ring-Super Pirate Powers01.jpg Pirate Magician's Lair-Beardini's Apprentice03.jpg Category:Locations Category:Locations in Never Land